Aristocrat
by ClassicalTorture
Summary: When Chiaro fled Cesare had no more light to protect him from the dark. Almost consumed by it, he spells himself to sleep. To be awaken by new light. Who knew he would have to sleep for about a million years to wake up to a ninja world. Cantarella/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Aristocrat

A Cantarella/ Naruto story

Summary: When Chiaro fled Cesare had no more light to protect him from the dark. Almost consumed by it, he spells himself to sleep. To be awaken by new light. Who turns out to be a ninja …

Sun shone through the treetops, creating columns of light. They stood like guards in front of a majestic marble palace. The stone looked old and cracked, most of it hidden from view by vines and leaves

A garden that was once well cared for and shone with aristocratic beauty, now stood rumpled but gorgeous never the less. It's beauty now mach more natural and wild. Rose bushes entwined their branches with olive trees. Old stone benches, choking under their own weight and the weight of time. A fountain, once white and polished- now green and cracked.

The marble palace stood deserted. It had been there for as long as anyone could remember. And for as long as anyone could remember not even one person entered its territory. Even those with strong will and mind turned back before even reaching the garden.

Eventually people started to avoid that place, preferring not to talk about it, rather making up scary stories about a haunted mansion.

Over time generations changed and replaces each other, but the palace still stood there. Mountains rose, oceans came closer and the face of the planet altered. People came into the world with strange powers, wars raged and soon a group of warriors came together to form peace. They choose a secluded part of the world and surrounded it with a barrier, stopping all things from crossing it.

Slowly the closed off part started to drift apart from our world, becoming a new one. Growing new lands, gaining oceans and seas and new continents, unexplored by any.

And near the old mountains still stood the palace, alien in the midst of forests.

Time passed and a village grew not far from the palace. The forest surrounding the mansion was inhibited by dangerous creatures and plants and soon became a training ground called, acutely, The Forest of Death.

In a couple of decades a great demon attacked the village, killing a lot of its people and with them the Hokage. A leader of Konohagakure. Village hidden in the leaves. The hokage saved his people by sealing the Great Fox in a newborn baby, making him the jailor of the demon. Thus condemning him to a life full of hateful glares and beatings. The boy grew alone, unloved and unwanted.

All of that changed when time came to take the second part of an examination for a chuunin exam. The part that took place in The Forest of Death.


	2. Chapter 2

Aristocrat

Chapter 2

-**Sakura-chaaaaan!!!!!!!** – The bellowing voice of a number-one loud ninja in Konaha echoed through the forest, startling a few birds in its way.

The said girl grinded her teeth and slowly turned her head towards the blond.

-**Yes, Naruto. What is it? **- She pushed from her mouth

-**Sacura-chan, Sacura-chan, when the exam is over and we're all super ninjas would you go out with me and have some ra…(!)**- He was stopped by a whack on the head

**-NO! - **A vein was popping in Sacura's big forehead by now. - **I will not go out with you after the exam or any other time!**

**-Bu- but …**

**- N! -O! -**The inner Sacura was really having a field day.

**-Hn Will you stop your meaningless brawl already? -**Came from the left of the arguing pair.

**-Sasuke-kun! Will you go out with me…**

**-No.**

**-But Sasuke-kun….**

**-Hey! Don't upset Sacura-chan!**

**-Shut up Dobe…**

**-Duck-butt head!**

**-Usarotankachi**

**-Psycho!**

**-Shut up both of you!**

The shouting stopped and both boys turned to look at the girl. She was standing there looking at them with hands at her hips, sending a heated glare their way. She had long pink hair held up with a forehead protector and was wearing a pink kunoichin(?) outfit.

A/N correct my spelling if you can! HA!

-**Hey, is it me…or is it getting really quite? **- Asked Naruto with a confused expression on his face, while turning his head left and right

**-Stop talking nonsense Dobe , it's the same as before **

Just when he was saying that a strong gust of wind came and blew Naruto into the bushes. He was knocked out but when he awoke he didn't recognize anything around him. Everything looked like a scary tale setting, that or the sleeping beauty castle. Before she woke up that is.

Old marble palace stood glorious, surrounded by trees of all kinds and looking truly majestic. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. A palace! In the middle of a freaking Forest of Death! He stood up and went to the door. Surprisingly it opened without even a creak. A grand hallway came in sight in the end of it a stairway with statues in both sides. All was dark and luminous.

Damn this place is big… I wonder who built it... and when…It looks ancient… 

When he came to the second floor Naruto saw many doors on both sides of him. Deciding to just go forward for now he finally reached grand doors that surprisingly didn't hold any sight of decay like the rest of the house.

_Wonder what's in there?…_

As Naruto placed his hands on the door handle a feeling went through him that he couldn't really explain. It was like a feeling of something big, very big coming up…


	3. Chapter 3

Aristocrat

Chapter 3

_Wonder what's in there…_

As Naruto placed his hands on the door handle a feeling went through him that he couldn't really explain. It was like a feeling of something big, very big coming up…

Opening the door Naruto saw a big room done in dark red and black colors. In the middle of it stood a king-size canopy bed. Near the window was a working table with beautiful carvings on it. The carpet was lush and springy under Naruto's feet as he neared the center of the room. Exquisite paintings hanged on the walls combining well with occasional tapestries.

The window curtain wasn't drawn but there still wasn't enough light in the room because f the vines covering the glass from outside. Through the gloom Naruto could see a lump in the bed. When the boy came closer to the bed his breath caught in his throat…

Laying there was a men. Not just a man thou. Even in his sleep he looked regal and imposing. His black hair laying in waves on the pillow, cascading down his shoulders.

Pale face contrasted radically with them, making him look unearthly. He was dressed in a white shirt and black breeches, his feet enclosed in leather shoes. In his left hand laid an intricate sword and in his right…a scull. Naruto stared hard at that. He could get a man going to sleep with a blade in hand but an old head? His hand itched to touch it and make sure it was not a kawarimi. But just when his fingertip reached the old bone his hand was gripped in another. Naruto tried to leap back but was rather hauled downwards on to the mans chest that…seemed to be rising and falling. Another hand came to the back of his head tilting it to look up.

Sharp gold eyes met soft blue and instantly softened to a warm sun tone. The hand gripping his relaxed, going to his waist instead. Placing Narutos body in a more comfortable position.

**-uh…hi-**Said Naruto blushing under the mans gaze.

**-Olla, child-**Said the golden-eyed male, softly caressing his hair

**-um, not that I don't like it but, uh, who are you? **–Asked Naruto while trying not to close his eyes under the stranger's soft hands.

**-My name is Cesare Borgia, young one. What is yours? –**The hands didn't cease their ministrations

**-I'm Uzimaki Naruto, a ninja of Konahagakure…-** Naruto's head gave in and fell to Cesare's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

**-A ninja? How interesting…-** Cesare stopped petting the boy's head earning him an involuntary moan of disappointment-**Tell me, what country are you from?**

**-The Fire country of course, -** Was the startled answer-** how can you not know that? I mean you're sleeping in a house that's in the middle of Konoha's most dangerous training ground…although that would explain the sword! I wouldn't to be here unarmed either! –**Naruto exclaimed, clearly happy to understand mans reasoning now.

**-Last time I checked, my sunshine friend, I was going to sleep in Rome, Italy…**

**-Rome? Italy? I never even heard of those names. Are they new villages? –**Naruto was surprised

**-Villages!? Mon ami those are not villages! Rome is the greatest town in all Europe and a capital to Italy. – **It seemed that Casare was also surprised

-**But there is no country named Italy here! And no city named Rome! There never has been!-** It seemed that now Naruto couldn't understand Cesare's surprise

**-Mon Due…Tell me, Sunshine, what year is it now?- **Asked the roman with a hint of fear in his eyes

**-um…it's 2957 a.s.-** Said Naruto

**-a.s.?-**Confused….

**-After Separation, you know the great shinobi coming together and surrounding a piece of land with a barrier, the land slowly going away and becoming its own land…blah blah….-** It was common history, even being the dead-last Naruto knew that. For a clearly older and noble man not to know that seemed really off to him. Although if he didn't even know where he was…

**-I have slept through much it seems-** Cesares eyes clouded with emotions Naruto couldn't understand

**-Hey…Um, Cesare-san…don't be sad. I'm sure you'll be fine…I mean you couldn't have been sleeping for too long…**

**-My sunshine…**-Sad eyes locked on his-** It seemed to me that I have slept for more then 5 thousand years…at least …**

Naruto's eyes widened at that _More then 5 thousand years…How could that be possible…No one is capable of living that long…_

Just before he could start asking questions a loud explosion was heard from outside. At that moment Naruto finally remembered about his team mates and leaped to his feet

-**My friends! I have to go help them! Come on Cesare-san, you're coming with me!- **Said Naruto pulling Cesare up from the bed.

-**A moment Naruto-** Said Cesare calmly-** Let me get my things.-** In a slight movement of his hand a leather cloak came to him, the sword strapped itself to his belt and a dagger to his boot.-**Let's go**

Naruto stared at him wide-eyed-**How did you that…**

**-No time to explain, come.-** In sure strides Cesare went to the door opening it with a wave of his hand.

Naruto stared at the house around him, amazed. Everything was clean, fixed and didn't have a spec of dust. Paintings lining the walls were visible and from them stared at Naruto faces of black-haired man and women in clearly expensive clothes of weird designs. Ladies wearing jewelry and extravagant hairstyles. Statues shone with clear marble, a darker one reflecting his face off the floors and columns. Doors, rotten just minutes ago, now were made of polished wood with shiny handles.

Staring at everything around him Naruto almost missed the moment Cesare went to the main hall. Descending sown the stairs, cloak billowing behind, Cesare made an imposing site and Naruto was suddenly very sure of himself and the outcome of his exam…


	4. Chapter 4

Aristocrat

Chapter 4

Staring at everything around him Naruto almost missed the moment Cesare went to the main hall. Descending sown the stairs, cloak billowing behind, Cesare made an imposing site and Naruto was suddenly very sure of himself and the outcome of his exam…

**-Naruto?**

**-Yes? **

**-From where did you come exactly?**

**-Um…That's kinda hard to tell you know…**

They were standing in the forest, not too far away from the palace, listening to anything that might point to the right direction. Cesare's cloak laying in waves behind him, his hand at the handle of his sword.

Naruto was standing near him, dutifully trying to answer his questions. His was a little overwhelmed by Cesare's presence, having just seen him looking very much DEAD!

_I mean…it's not usual for guys to sleep over 5000 years! Its freaking impossible! And here is a man claiming to have slept that much and then some, sill look fresh as a noodle and ready to go save my friends! Not that I mind thou…But he's so…elegant looking, he doesn't even seem to have any muscles on him…_

-**Sunshine, listen…**

Cesare leaned his head to the side Naruto copying him and even closing his eyes. Doesn't do him any good when there's suddenly an explosion near him and he's hauled off his feet by strong arms and out of harms way.

When he opened his eyes all he could see was white of Cesare's shirt and the black of his hair.

Change of POV

Cesare lowered his arm, bits of trees falling from his cloak, some of them even stuck in it. He looked down on Naruto who was huddled to his chest by his other arm. He raised his eyes to look at what was happening around them. It seems that they were still unnoticed but it wouldn't be long until someone found them. Better to stay hidden for now, see what happens.

Naruto stirred and raised his head to look questionably at Cesare.

-**Quiet, my sun. For now we must hide**

**-What! But my friends…**

**-Will be fine for now. They and their opponent can't see us for now. When they need us thou, we Will come. I promise I will not let your friends die today.**

**-Ok…I trust you with them then!**

**-Thank you, my sun.**

The forest around them was now buzzing with life, explosions, dirt and sharp metal objects. Smoke covering the area. But he could still see shapes out there, moving, dodging, and throwing. And in between them all, the one they were all fighting, a great snake…

As the smoke cleared a black-haired boy was seen dodging the serpent but apparently he was tiring quickly. His jumps becoming lower and lower and his speed reducing .

Change of POV

_Damn it! I can't beat this thing like that! It already did a number on me…Damn! Where is Dobe when you need him!_

As Sasuke dodged another strike he saw Sacura making hand seals and muttering under her breath.

**-Sasuke-kun! Duck!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Well that's a first! Where did you learn a raitei jitsu!?**

**-In the library! **

**-Well use it again!**

**-I can't!**

**-Why the hell not!?-** Duck and roll out of the tails way-**Please do tell!**

**-You can only use it once a day!**

**-You idiot woman! Dobe! Where the fuck are you!**

**Change of POV**

**-Uh...you think we should come out now?**

That boy has no patience it seems…hmm...have to work on that…

-**Naruto, hold tight**

**-Huh? ... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!**

Hmm…Who would've thought he would get scared so easily just because I jumped on the snakes back with him under my arm? Chiaro wouldn't have…Then again if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be here to do this.

I don't think I ever got to meet a 12 ft snake before thou…Quite endearing to know there are so many animals on the face of the planet…

**-What did you do that for!???!!**

**-Here Naruto**

**-Huh? What is this? **

**-Drive it through the snakes eye now**

**-…Hai!**

_Naruto can really keep his balance it seems. Or he'd had previous experience with running up and down moving giant snakes…Nah, I don't think so….Maybe thou….Maybe there are snakes like that aren't really rare…_

Change of POV

Naruto ran to the head of the snake. It was slippery with grime and not exactly thee most pretty animal in general. The dagger Cesare gave him pulsed with energy in has hand. It was giving him reassurance that even if he didn't drive I through the snake then Cesare will come.

Just when he was nearing the head, the serpent gave a particularly violent shove and threw Sasuke into the tree. A sickening crack was heard even through all the noise of battle.

-**Sasuke-kun!**

**-Sasuke-teme!**

3


	5. Chapter 5

Aristocrat

Chapter 5

_Just when he was nearing the head, the serpent gave a particularly violent shove and threw Sasuke into the tree. A sickening crack was heard even through all the noise of battle._

_-__**Sasuke-kun!**_

_**-Sasuke-teme!**_

When the dust settled Naruto could see a black pile near the tree. The tree had a huge dent in it. A couple of moments later the pile moved to show Cesare with **Sasuke** in his arms. The boys eyes were wide as he looked up to his savior. Said man had a calm expression on his face.

**-Are you all right, child?**

**-ye-yes.. Thank you…**

Cesare finally looked down to Sasuke and smiled slightly. He dropped hold of his cloak and stood up, Sasuke still in his arms. The boy was seemingly staring at Cesare with a completely awed look, his hands hold close to his chest.

**-Cesare-san! Sasuke! Are you two ok?** – Naruto ran to his friend and helped Cesare put him down.**- Hey , Sasuke! Hello! You there , Teme?**

Sasuke seemed to snap out of his stupor but started to blush slightly.

**-I'm fine, lets get rid of the snake and continue with the exam, yeah?**

**-Whatever you say Teme…**

**-Hey Cesare-san**

**-Yes, lovely?**

**-Thanks for saving Sasuke-teme. He may not seem it, but he's important.**

**-Don't worry about it, Sun-** Cesare smiled and wrapped his arm around Naruto-** After all it would not be any good to lose a friend in such a pathetic fight, right?**

Naruto beamed and returned the hug, not noticing how Sasuke's eyes slanted and fists clenched a bit.

CHANGE OF POV

_I don't understand it! Why does this man affect me so much? I met him less then an hour ago. And why is he so close to Dobe? He didn't do anything to deserve his attention. His a deadlast!_

**-Cesare-san was it? **

**Yes Cesare Borgia and who are you kitten?** Cesare looked at me and I felt my face heating up

**Will you help us…**I was cut offby a pink blur that threw itself on me

**-Damn it Sacura get off!**

**-But Sasuke-kun!I was so worried! **

**-Both of you shut up!**

I looked up to see Naruto flashing thru hand seals as he neared the Snake. …The snake? THE SNAKE!

**-Hold on!**

**-Girl! Don't stand there make a big hole in the ground, fill it up with sharp things! Now**

**-ye…es sir!**

CHANGE OF POV

The three genins run to the animal, Naruto doing seals for the Ke Bunshin No Jitsu , Sasuke carrying his Fuma Shuriken and Sakura getting some Kunai. Casare stood in front of the snake looking in its eyes.

**-You thought thatafter waiting for so long for a new light I would let you harm him? Oh, believe me, you were mistaken.**

Strange shapes started to gather around Casare and his eyes shone with molten gold. As he raised his hands shadows strapped themselves to it. After completely covering both arms they coiled and stringed to the snake.

Wrapping the long body before the genin could even reach it. It squished the serpent, leaving only a bloodied mass on the forest floor.

Cesare stood there looking impassively at the blood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aristocrat**

**Chapter 6**

**-**_**You thought thatafter waiting for so long for a new light I would let you harm him? Oh, believe me, you were mistaken.**_

_Strange shapes started to gather around Casare and his eyes shone with molten gold. As he raised his hands shadows strapped themselves to it. After completely covering both arms they coiled and stringed to the snake._

_Wrapping the long body before the genin could even reach it. It squished the serpent, leaving only a bloodied mass on the forest floor._

_Cesare stood there looking impassively at the blood._

**Cesare-san?**

**M-Mister? Are you ok?**

Naruto cautiously came closer to the other man and looked at his face. It was splattered with a bit of blood as were the front of his clothes. The boy reached up and standing on his toes wiped the blood off Cesare's face with his sleeve. It was covered in dirt and grime anyway, so didn't really matter.

As his hand came in contact with the other's face it unfroze. Golden eyes swirling with undecipherable emotions looked down on Naruto and the man's mouth curved in a small smile. A palm came to his cheek and Naruto shivered. He has never felt anything like this. Especially towards a man and especially towards someone he had just met and even thought of as dead. It was just very weird to him.

**My pretty little darling…How long have I waited for you…**

**C-Cesare-san…**

CHANGE OF POV

Sasuke looked at two men standing there in the middle of bloody puddle and couldn't help but feel jealous. Here was the first man to ever catch his interest and Naruto was taking him away. How dare he stand so close to Cesare and touch his face.

_It's not right! He shouldn't look at Naruto like this! He only should look at me and only me! Wait…What am I saying? I don't know a thing about this man. This...Cesare…Why does even the mere sound of his name evokes this strange stir in me? _

Sasuke looked at the place where Naruto and Cesare were only to find them walking towards him. Cesare was slightly in front of Naruto, striding confidently forward.

**Please, come here all of you.**

As the three genins gathered around the golden-eyed man he turned towards the direction he and Naruto came from.

**I am sure that you three are tired, so why not come to my palace and rest a bit? You do have the time, cie? **

**We really should get going…**

**No, Sacura. We DO have time. Please lead the way Cesare-san.**

There was no way Sasuke would miss an opportunity to spend time with Cesare-san. And even visit his home.

_Wait. Did he say palace? As in a palace out here, in the middle of The Forest of Death? How can that be possible?_

CHANGE OF POV

**Sunshine.**

**Yes, Cesare-san?**

**Please help the little lady, I would take care of kitten here.**

Cesare smiled as he looked at the face of the small black-haired boy standing next to him. You didn't have to be very smart to see that the perspective of being in his care really appealed to him.

_He is not as bright as my sun, but he is interesting never the less. Reminds me a bit of Lucrecia somehow…Hmm…I wonder… after all this time are there still remains of my clan in this world?_

As Cesare turned to the one next to him he swiped his eyes over his body and grinned inwardly as the boys face became red, contrasting sharply with his pale skin and dark hair.

**Can you walk little one? Or should I carry you in my arms?**


	7. Happy Holidays

So this is not an update, but rather a wish for a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and any of the other holidays you, my dear readers, celebrate in December. More updates will be coming after a few days, hang in there. Happy Holidays!


End file.
